<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Devils by Madame_LeFabulous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508972">Seven Devils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous'>Madame_LeFabulous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, Drugged Sex, F/F, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Sibling Incest, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queenie folgt Grindelwald nach Nurmengard. Tina versucht, sie zu retten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queenie Goldstein/Tina Goldstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Holy water cannot help you now<br/>
A thousand armies couldn't keep me out<br/>
I don't want your money<br/>
I don't want your crown<br/>
See I have to burn your kingdom down</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das Erste, was ihr auffiel, war die Ruhe. Kein Laut war zu hören außer dem leisen Rascheln der fallenden Schneeflocken und ab und zu einem sanften Rauschen, wenn der Wind durch die umliegenden Tannenwälder fuhr. Tina Goldstein fröstelte und zog ihren schwarzen Mantel enger um sich. Sie war entschieden zu dünn angezogen für diese Art von Winter.</p>
<p>Unschlüssig stapfte sie ein paar Schritte durch den Schnee, fort von der Stelle, an der sie appariert war. Vor ihr, inmitten von Fels und Gestein, erhob sich ein herrschaftliches Anwesen. Nein, korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken, kein Anwesen. Eine Festung. Schmale, in der blassen Wintersonne blinkende Fenster, wehrhafte Zinnen und ein Gemäuer, das auch ohne die darauf gelegten Schutz- und Schildzauber wahrscheinlich eine ganze Armee von Zauberern für geraume Zeit aufhalten konnte. Nicht, dass jemand so dumm gewesen wäre, diese Festung anzugreifen.</p>
<p>Nurmengard. Grindelwalds Trutzburg, standfest gegen alle Versuche, ihm das Handwerk zu legen.</p>
<p>Mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen versuchte Tina, ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Als Aurorin konnte sie mit Gefahrensituationen umgehen, doch das hier war etwas vollkommen anderes als die gewöhnlichen Vergehen gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen oder ein paar halbstarke dunkle Magier. Es lag auf der Hand, dass sie sich hier, in diesem Moment, in Lebensgefahr begab – oder bereits begeben hatte, denn sie rechnete damit, dass man ihr Eindringen in Grindelwalds Revier bereits bemerkt hatte.</p>
<p>Die dicke Schneedecke knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als sie sich vorsichtig dem eisenbeschlagenen Portal der Festung näherte. Ihre Augen huschten nach links und nach rechts, suchten die umliegende Umgebung nach Wachen oder sonstigen unwillkommenen Gesellen ab. Doch alles blieb ruhig, beinahe friedlich. Ein trügerischer Frieden, dachte Tina bitter. Und sie war dabei, sich freiwillig mitten in diese Natterngrube zu begeben. Ihre Ausbilder im MACUSA würden über ihre Dummheit die Köpfe schütteln. Doch Tina hatte keine andere Wahl. Nichts und niemand würde sie zurückhalten, solange sich Queenie innerhalb der steinernen Mauern Nurmengards befand. Beim Gedanken an ihre Schwester kroch eine Gänsehaut über ihre Wirbelsäule, und unwillkürlich musste sie an die furchtbaren Ereignisse auf dem Père-Lachaise-Friedhof denken.</p>
<p>Leta. Zuerst hatte Tina sie gehasst, weil sie und Newt eine Vergangenheit hatten, gegen die sie nicht anzukommen glaubte. Dann hatte sie die andere Hexe als ebenbürtige Kämpferin für die gute Sache akzeptiert, und jetzt, nach Letas selbstlosem Opfer und der Enthüllung ihrer grausamen Vergangenheit, trauerte Tina um sie wie um eine gute Freundin.</p>
<p>Credence, der wie ein geprügelter Hund geduckt zu seinem Herrchen schlich und damit einen Weg wählte, dessen Ausgang noch niemand ahnen konnte.</p>
<p>Und natürlich Queenie. Ihre schöne, elegante, fröhliche Schwester so zerrüttet und dem Wahnsinn nahe zu sehen, hatte Tina zutiefst erschüttert. Nicht im Traum hätte sie daran gedacht, dass Queenie sich aus freiem Willen Grindelwald anschließen würde. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie Queenie Grindelwalds blasse Hand ergreifen, sah sie in den blauen Flammen verschwinden.</p>
<p>Und jetzt war sie hier. In einem fremdem Land, inmitten einer scheinbar unberührten Winterlandschaft. Eigentlich liebte Tina den Schnee und Winter im Allgemeinen. Von den zwei Schwestern war eindeutig Queenie das Sonnenkind gewesen, stets quirlig und unbeschwert, selbst wenn ihr das Dasein als Legilimens oftmals das Leben schwer machte. Tina selbst hatte Queenie oft genug angefaucht, wenn sie ungefragt ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte. Queenie liebte den Sommer, die Wärme und das Licht. Tina war da ganz anders. Wenn die Tage kürzer wurden und morgens Raureif die Dächer überzog, blühte sie auf. Die Hitze des Sommers bedrückte sie, doch der erste Zug frischer, eisiger Winterluft brachte lebendige Röte auf ihre blassen Wangen. Doch die verschneite Landschaft, in der sich Tina im Moment befand, wirkte weder beruhigend noch belebend auf sie; ihr war unheimlich zumute und sie hatte Mühe, ihre Gedanken auf die Aufgabe zu fokussieren, die vor ihr lag.</p>
<p>Queenie finden.<br/>
Queenie retten.<br/>
Gemeinsam von hier verschwinden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Holy water cannot help you now<br/>See I have to burn your kingdom down<br/>And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out<br/>I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuerst zögerlich, aber dann immer selbstsicherer setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und stapfte auf das Portal der Festung zu. Schließlich blieb sie dicht davor stehen und legte ihre Hände auf die glatte Holzfläche. Sie sah keine Klinke und kein Schlüsselloch und vermutete, dass es sich nur durch einen Zauber öffnen ließ. Mit wachsendem Unbehagen zog Tina ihren Zauberstab. „Alohomora!“, versuchte sie es wider besseres Wissen. Nichts geschah. Natürlich. Als würde so ein simpler Spruch genügen, um in Grindelwalds Reich einzudringen! Das Krächzen einer Krähe, die einsam über der Festung flatterte, hallte laut durch die Stille und ließ Tina unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Ihre Schultern sackten herab. Sie lehnte sich an das unnachgiebige Portal und kühlte ihre heiße Stirn am winterkalten Holz. Wie sollte sie da nur hineinkommen, fragte sie sich. Sie wollte doch nur zu Queenie. Queenie. Tina schloss die Augen und dachte an das Lächeln ihrer Schwester.</p>
<p>Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ihre geschulten Aurorensinne versagten und es sie eiskalt überraschte, dass das Holzportal auf einmal nachgab. Mit einem hilflosen Quieken stolperte sie nach vorn und landete ziemlich ungraziös auf Händen und Knien. Ihren Zauberstab verlor sie beim Sturz, sie hörte ihn in einiger Entfernung zu Boden klappern. In Panik warf sich Tina herum, rollte sich ab und war rasch wieder auf den Beinen. Ihre Augen tasteten geübt die Umgebung ab. Eine Eingangshalle. Groß, prunkvoll ausgestattet mit Marmorboden, seidenen Wandbehängen und funkelnden Kronleuchtern. Rechts führte eine elegant geschwungene Treppe nach oben, während links und in der Mitte weitere Räumlichkeiten abzweigten. Wahrlich der Sitz eines Herrschers, als der sich Grindelwald schon sah. Und so gar nicht wie die Höhle eines Monsters, die sich Tina vorgestellt hatte. Ihr erster Eindruck zeigte Nurmengard nicht als Gefängnis, sondern als komfortables, vornehmes Heim. Sie musste diesen Gedanken wohl unwillkürlich laut ausgesprochen haben, denn eine kühle Stimme ertönte auf einmal scheinbar aus dem Nichts.</p>
<p>„Es freut mich, dass mein bescheidenes Heim Ihrem Geschmack entspricht, Miss Goldstein.“</p>
<p>Tinas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und begann dann zu rasen. Sie war entdeckt! Alles war verloren! Als sich die Silhouette eines hochgewachsenen, schlanken Mannes aus  dem Dunkel des obersten Treppenabsatzes schälte, gefror der Angstschweiß in ihrem Nacken zu Eis. Sie musste sein weißblondes Haar nicht sehen, musste nicht in die verschiedenfarbigen Augen blicken um zu wissen, wer von der Treppe herab- und auf sie zuschritt. Gemächlich und geschmeidig, wie ein Raubtier, dessen Beute nicht mehr entkommen kann. Seine Anwesenheit schnürte Tina beinahe die Luft ab.</p>
<p>„Grindelwald“, flüsterte sie heiser.</p>
<p>Der Mann hatte die Treppe jetzt hinter sich gelassen und trat vor sie. Sein schwarzer Gehrock bewegte sich im Luftzug und trug ihr einen Duft nach Pfeifenrauch und einem fremdartig herben Parfum in die Nase. Tina wagte kaum, die Augen zu heben und ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Als sie es dann doch tat – sie musste, sie konnte einfach nicht anders – zerschnitt sein rasiermesserscharfes Lächeln den letzten Rest Zuversicht, den sie in sich trug. „Mr. Grindelwald, wenn ich bitten darf, Miss Goldstein. Wenn Sie schon als ungebetener Gast in mein Haus kommen, dann bedienen Sie sich doch wenigstens der gebotenen Höflichkeit.“ Leiser Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Dann klatschte er in die Hände, ein scharfer Laut, dessen Echo sich in der weitläufigen Eingangshalle verlor. „Nun, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?“, erkundigte sich Grindelwald lächelnd. Er machte keine Anstalten, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, was Tinas panikerfülltes Hirn zuerst verwirrte. Dann wurde ihr klar, dass er das gar nicht nötig hatte. Sie war in seinem Reich, auf ihr unbekanntem Terrain; er war ihr so sehr überlegen, dass es keiner banalen Drohung oder Zauber bedurfte. Ihr Herz klopfte noch immer, als wollte es in ihrer Brust zerspringen, doch Tina riss sich zusammen und rief sich die Grundlagen ihrer Aurorenausbildung in Erinnerung.</p>
<p>Ruhig bleiben. Die Lage sondieren. Atmen. Überleben.</p>
<p>Sie räusperte sich und zwang ihre erstarrten Lippen, sich zu bewegen. „Queenie.“, stieß sie schließlich hervor. „Ich möchte…ich will zu meiner Schwester.“ Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, als Bittstellerin vor Grindelwald zu stehen, doch im Moment blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Seiner momentanen Gnade war es zu verdanken, dass sie noch am Leben war, auch wenn sie sich nach wie vor fragte, warum. Tina rechnete damit, dass der Zauberer sie auslachen und verhöhnen würde, dass er seine Wachen herbeirief oder sie mit einem Fluch belegte. Doch erstaunlicherweise geschah nichts von alledem.<br/>
Grindelwalds Lächeln wurde noch breiter, und seine verschieden gefärbten Augen funkelten. „Aber natürlich, Miss Goldstein. Ich werde Sie sofort zu ihrer Schwester bringen.“ Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und bot Tina galant seinen Arm. „Kommen Sie, kommen Sie. Es ist nicht weit.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Seven devils all around me<br/>Seven devils in my house<br/>See they were there when I woke up this morning<br/>I'll be dead before the day is done</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tina fühlte sich, als wäre sie in einem bizarren Traum gefangen. Ihre Schritte verursachten ein leises Klacken auf dem Marmorboden. An Gellert Grindelwalds Seite schritt sie einen Flur entlang, der zu beiden Seiten von kostbaren Ölgemälden gesäumt war. Gemälde, die sich nicht bewegten, wohlgemerkt. Ihr Arm lag auf seinem, und sie spürte die kalte Haut seines Handrückens unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie spürte ein sachtes Vibrieren an ihrer Seite, und erschrocken bemerkte sie, dass Grindelwald lachte. „Sie mögen erstaunt darüber sein”, meinte er, “aber ich schätze die Malerei der Muggel sehr. Ich finde es sehr erfrischend, wenn jeder Pinselstrich genau seinen Platz kennt und sich nicht bemüßigt fühlt, diesen ständig zu wechseln.“ Tina schluckte. Ihr war die Aussage, die hinter seinen Worten lag, nicht entgangen, und es erinnerte sie auch wieder daran, dass es der mächtigste dunkle Zauberer aller Zeiten war, der zu ihr sprach.</p>
<p>Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Grindelwald vor einer doppelflügligen Tür stehen blieb. „Ihre Schwester befindet sich um diese Zeit für gewöhnlich im Salon, um ein wenig zu lesen.“ Als hätte die Tür ihre Absichten erkannt, schwang sie geräuschlos auf und offenbarte einen überraschend gemütlichen, vom heimeligen Prasseln eines Kaminfeuers erfüllten Salon, in den durch hohe spitzbogige Fenster Tageslicht hereinfiel. Tina zuckte zurück, als Grindelwald ihren Arm abrupt losließ. Der Zauberer verneigte sich und grinste. „Ich lasse Sie nun allein. Sie haben sicherlich viel zu besprechen.“ Mit diesen Worten schob er Tina über die Türschwelle, trat zurück und verschwand. Die Tür schloss sich ebenso lautlos, wie sie sich geöffnet hatte.</p>
<p>Wachsam, alle Sinne beinahe schmerzhaft geschärft machte Tina einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum hinein. Der Boden war zur Gänze mit teuren Teppichen ausgelegt, und vollgestopfte, aber sehr ordentliche Bücherregale säumten zwei der Wände. Über dem Kamin hing ein Ölgemälde mit einer ruhigen, in kräftigen Pinselstrichen hingeworfenen Herbstlandschaft. Vor dem prasselnden Feuer standen ein paar gemütlich aussehende Sessel, und die ganze Szene erinnerte Tina unwillkürlich an regnerische, kalte Herbstnachmittage in Ilvermorny, wo sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum in einen Sessel gekuschelt und stundenlang gelesen hatte. Diese unschuldige Zeit schien so weit entfernt, als hätte eine andere sie erlebt...</p>
<p>Aus einem der Sessel erhob sich jetzt eine schlanke Gestalt und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Tini!“ Ein freudiger Schrei, hastige Schritte und dann ein Wust blonder Locken, der Tinas Nase kitzelte. Einen Moment lang verharrten sie in der Umarmung. Erleichterung, unbändige Erleichterung durchströmte Tina. Sie hatte Queenie gefunden, sie hatte ihre kleine Schwester wieder, und jetzt würde endlich alles gut werden!</p>
<p>Aufatmend löste sie sich ein Stück weit und drückte Queenie einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Queenie, Darling, ich habe dich so vermisst! Komm, lass uns schnell von hier verschwinden!“<br/>
Queenie, eben noch ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht, runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Von hier verschwinden? Was meinst du damit?“<br/>
Tina sah sich um. Grindelwald würde sicher bald zurückkommen, und sie mussten sich auf eine waghalsige Flucht vorbereiten. Reflexartig glitt ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab. „Verschwinden, Queenie. Abhauen“, zischte sie atemlos. „und zwar jetzt gleich!“<br/>
Ihre Schwester trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Aber warum denn, Tini? Du bist doch gekommen, um bei mir zu bleiben, oder etwa nicht?“</p>
<p>Bei diesen Worten stellten sich Tinas Nackenhärchen auf. „Bei – bei dir bleiben?“ Sie fasste Queenie genauer ins Auge, nahm das elegante dunkelgründe Kleid, das makellose Make-Up und die schimmernden Perlohrringe wahr. „Warum sollte ich – warum sollten wir hierbleiben?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. Queenie sah ihre Schwester noch einen Moment lang milde erstaunt an, dann kehrte ihr Lächeln zurück. „Weil es hier schön ist und weil wir es hier gut haben“, meinte sie in einem Ton, als erklärte sie es einem störrischen Kind. Dann wies sie mit einer weit ausholenden Geste auf den Raum. „Sieh doch nur, die ganzen Bücher, das ganze Haus, es ist alles so wundervoll! Und Gellert ist sehr freundlich und großzügig.“ Tina traute ihren Ohren nicht. Queenie verhielt sich, als befänden sie sich in einem gut ausgestatteten Hotel, und nicht im Anwesen eines Mannes, der sie mit Sicherheit bald töten würde. „Queens“, versuchte sie, vernünftig mit ihr zu sprechen, „wir müssen hier weg! Grindelwald ist böse, hast du das vergessen? Denk an Newt. Denk an Jacob! Er vermisst dich und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein.“</p>
<p>Mit einem Mal wurde Queenies liebevolles Lächeln eisig kalt, und ihre Augen verdüsterten sich. „Oh, er vermisst mich?“, höhnte sie. Der Tonfall war so ungewohnt, dass Tina erschrak.</p>
<p>„Das hätte er sich früher überlegen sollen! Wenn er mich wirklich von Herzen lieben würde, wäre er damals mit mir gekommen!“<br/>
„Wieso hätte er das tun sollen?“ Tina sah ihre Schwester entgeistert an. „Grindelwald hasst die No-Majs. Er hätte Jacob auf der Stelle getötet und dich zusehen lassen!“<br/>
Queenie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon“, meinte sie gleichgültig. „Immerhin hätte mir seine Bereitschaft, für mich das Risiko einzugehen, seine Liebe bewiesen.“</p>
<p>Betroffen nahm Tina Queenies Worte wahr. „Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen“, flüsterte sie schließlich. „Jacob ist so ein liebevoller Mann, er hat dich auf Händen getragen und alles für dich getan-„<br/>
„Es ist wohl kaum alles, wenn er mich nicht begleitet hat.“, entgegnete Queenie in einem endgültigen Tonfall. Dann breitete sie die Hände in einer ratlosen Geste aus. „Tini, er war einfach nicht der Richtige für mich. Gellert hat es mir erklärt. Jacob war nett, aber er war meiner einfach nicht würdig. Kein No-Maj ist meiner würdig. Ich verdiene mehr, verstehst du?“<br/>
Trotz des immer noch munter knisternden Feuers lief Tina bei diesen Worten ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Grindelwalds Gehirnwäsche hatte bei Queenie allem Anschein nach ein wahres Wunder vollbracht, allerdings nicht im positiven Sinne. Sie hatte seine Werte verinnerlicht und es fiel Tina schwer, das Bild ihrer süßen, warmherzigen und immer etwas kichrigen Schwester mit der kühlen, selbstbewussten Frau in Einklang zu bringen, die da vor ihr stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>And now all your love will be exorcised<br/>And we will find you saints to be canonized<br/>And it's an even song<br/>It's a melody<br/>It's a battle cry<br/>It's a symphony</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Als wäre Tinas unverkennbare Besorgnis über Queenies Verhalten und die gesamte Situation überhaupt nicht von Belang, klatschte Queenie plötzlich fröhlich in die Hände. All das Kühle und Düstere fiel von ihr ab, und mit einem Mal war sie wieder die Queenie, die Tina kannte. „Komm, setz dich, ich lasse uns einen Tee bringen.“ Sie legte nachdenklich einen Finger an die Lippen. „Apfel-Zimt – den magst du doch so gern, nicht wahr, Tini? – und für mich einen Pfefferminztee.“</p>
<p>Der unterschwellige Befehl in ihren Worten wurde anscheinend gehört, denn keine zehn Sekunden später machte es PLOPP und eine winzige Hauselfe erschien. „Tee für die Mistresses“ quiekte sie und wuselte mit einem Tablett zu dem kleinen Tischchen vor dem Kamin. Etwas umständlich arrangierte sie die zwei dampfenden Tassen und einen kleinen Teller mit Pralinen. Dann verneigte sie sich mit schlackernden Ohren und verschwand. Queenie lächelte dünn. „Gellert duldet nur sehr gut trainierte Hauselfen“ erklärte sie Tina. „Lass uns Platz nehmen.“ Sie wies auf zwei Sessel, die neben dem Tischchen standen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch folgte Tina und ließ sich auf dem weichen Leder nieder. Hier geschah etwas, auf das sie keinen Einfluss hatte, und sie hasste das Gefühl, die Situation nicht kontrollieren zu können. Sie hatte vorgehabt, Queenie nach Hause zu holen, hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihre Schwester bereitwillig mitkommen würde. Doch wie sich die Situation entwickelt hatte, war das genaue Gegenteil der Fall. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn sie sich etwas verständnisvoller zeigte? Queenie hatte immer bemängelt, dass Tina diese Eigenschaft fehlte, und in Tina stiegen beklemmende Erinnerungen von Momenten hoch, in denen sie ihre Schwester gescholten oder zurechtgewiesen hatte.</p>
<p>„Hier.“ Vor Tinas Augen tauchte eine Tasse auf, aus der es verführerisch nach Herbstäpfeln und frisch gemahlenem Zimt duftete. Dahinter schwebte Queenies Lächeln. „Ich habe den Tee selbst gemischt. Er erinnert mich an zuhause, und an dich.“ Tinas Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als Queenie leise hinzufügte: „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Es hat so weh getan, dich nicht bei mir zu haben. Wir beide…wir waren doch immer eine Einheit.“ Als würde sie das Eingeständnis bereuen, wandte sie den Kopf ab.</p>
<p>Tinas Hände umschlossen die angenehm warme Tasse, und um den Kloß in ihrem Hals zu beseitigen, nahm sie einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Der Tee war wirklich köstlich. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt“, antwortete sie. „Queenie, ich…ich habe viel nachgedacht. Über alles. Und vielleicht –„, sie atmete tief durch, „- vielleicht verstehe ich irgendwo sogar, warum du doch ihm angeschlossen hast. Es war nicht leicht für dich in den letzten Jahren, nicht wahr?“ Ihre Schwester lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück und blies in ihre Tasse. Dann lächelte sie traurig und bitter zugleich. „Nicht leicht? Unsere Eltern sind tot, ich kellnere für reiche Zauberpolitiker, mein Freund ist ein No-Maj und meine Schwester interessiert sich nur für Gesetze und ihre Karriere. Als Legilimens werde ich immer nur von allen zurückgestoßen, und jetzt, wo ich endlich einen Platz habe, an den ich hingehöre, an dem ich ich sein darf, soll ich wieder nach Hause kommen?“ Queenie sprach in einem leichten, beinahe beiläufigen Ton, doch Tina fühlte ihre Worte wie schmerzhafte Schläge. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich unwillkürlich, und Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen. Um sich zu beruhigen, trank sie noch einen Schluck.</p>
<p>„Ich will nicht nach Hause“, bestätigte Queenie in diesem Moment ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen. „Ich bleibe hier. Hier hat mein Leben erst wirklich begonnen. Hier bin ich jemand der aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten geschätzt wird und sich einbringen kann. Es wird Zeit, dass ich für mich einstehe und für meine Rechte kämpfe. Gellert hilft mir dabei. Er ist ein wundervoller Mann, warte nur, bis du ihn wirklich kennenlernst, Tina.“ Queenies Augen leuchteten.</p>
<p>Tinas Herz pochte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust, und ihre Lippen kribbelten. Die Worte ihrer Schwester wühlten sie auf, und gepaart mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen brach es aus ihr heraus: „So, Grindelwald versteht dich? Er hilft dir? Wie wundervoll! Dabei könnte man fast vergessen, dass er vorhat, alle No-Majs zu töten!“ Sie lachte hysterisch. „Wie schön, dass Newt, Jacob und ich uns zu Hause Sorgen machen, während du hier schöne Kleider bekommst und Tee trinkst! Was will Grindelwald denn dafür? Wärmst du ihm das Bett, hm?“ Kaum hatte sie die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, biss sich Tina auf die Zunge. Sie hatte nicht so reagieren wollen. Mit Beschuldigungen und Vorwürfen würde sie Queenie nur weiter von sich fort und in seine Arme treiben.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>They can keep me out<br/>'Til I tear the walls<br/>'Til I save your heart<br/>And to take your soul<br/>For what has been done<br/>Cannot be undone<br/>In the evil's heart<br/>In the evil's soul</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Queenie reagierte auf Tinas Worte jedoch ganz anders als erwartet: sie lachte. Ein helles, fröhliches Lachen, als hätte Tina gerade einen besonders gelungenen Witz erzählt. „Oh, Tini! Was du immer denkst!”, kicherte sie. Als Tina ihre Schwester mit offenem Mund anstarrte, lächelte diese breit. „Ich wärme niemandem das Bett”, stellte Queenie sachlich fest. “So eine bin ich nicht.” Mit einem leisen Klirren stellte sie ihre Tasse auf den Tisch, wo sich bereits Tinas leere Teetasse befand. Dann musterte sie Tina mit einem seltsam intensiven, erwartungsvollen Blick, als suchte sie etwas.</p>
<p>Tinas Verstand versuchte mühsam, mit den abrupten Stimmungsschwankungen ihrer Schwester mitzuhalten. Ihr Herz schlug, als wäre sie gerade einen Marathon gelaufen, und sie fühlte eine Schweißperle auf ihrer Stirn. „Warum lächelst du?“, fragte sie verwirrt, als sie Queenies Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Diese wickelte eine goldene Locke um ihren Finger. „Nur so“, grinste sie. „Es ist einfach immer interessant zu sehen, wann und wie die Wirkung einsetzt.“</p>
<p>„Was meinst du?“, fragte Tina verständnislos. Ihre Gedanken schienen irgendwie langsamer zu sein als üblich, und als sie ihre Hand heben wollte, um sich den Schweißtropfen von der Stirn zu wischen, fiel ihr das unendlich schwer. Dann traf sie die Wucht der Erkenntnis wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, und sie konnte ihre nächsten Worte nur stammeln. „W-was war in dem Tee, Queenie? W-was-„<br/>
„Oh mein Liebes, mach dir keine Sorgen“, zwitscherte Queenie fröhlich. „Es ist nur ein kleiner…hm…nennen wir es Entspannungstrank, nicht wahr? Es wird dir guttun.“</p>
<p>Tina fühlte sich seltsam leicht und schwebend. „Bitte“, flehte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Bi-Bitte lass nicht zu, dass er mir weh tut. Bitte lass mich gehen!“ Sie hasste den weinerlichen Ton in ihrer Stimme. Queenie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Tini, niemand wird dir weh tun! Das verspreche ich dir. Aber“, und das düstere in ihren Augen kehrte zurück „gehen wirst du nicht. Du bleibst bei mir.“ Mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich über das Tischchen und nahm Tinas Gesicht in ihre kühlen Hände. „Bei mir.“, wiederholte sie besitzergreifend. Dann waren plötzlich ihre Lippen auf Tinas, und eine warme Zunge leckte ihre Mundwinkel. Tina konnte sich nicht wehren, sie konnte nur fühlen und es geschehen lassen. Queenies Lippen waren weich und schmeckten nach Minze, und ein winziger Teil von Tina, ein dunkler, abgründiger Teil, von dessen Existenz sie selbst nichts gewusst hatte, schrie nach mehr. Queenie hingegen schien davon zu wissen – oder las sie ihre Gedanken?</p>
<p>Tnas Gedanken drifteten ab, in die Dunkelheit. Verschwommene Stimmen rauschten um sie herum. Ihr wurde kalt, dann wieder warm, und irgendwann bemerkte sie, dass sie nackt war. Sie lag auf etwas unvorstellbar Weichem, vielleicht eine edle Decke oder das Fell eines seltenen Tieres. Newt würde es hassen, dachte sie träge. Alles an ihr war warm, feuerbeschienen, flammenübergossen. Und dann war Queenie da, aber nicht um die Flammen zu löschen, sondern um sie weiter zu entfachen.</p>
<p>Haut berührte Haut, und Tina dachte, dass sie noch keinen schöneren, perfekteren Körper gesehen hatte als den ihrer Schwester. Weiße, ebenmäßige Haut, makellos wie unberührter Schnee. Und dahinter lauerte das Dunkel, das Böse, das Verderbte, das Tina plötzlich nicht mehr abstieß, sondern nach ihr rief. Und der Teil in ihr, der zu Queenies dunkler Seite gehörte, folgte bereitwillig diesem Ruf. Ganz so, als hätte sie ein Leben lang darauf gewartet.</p>
<p>Queenies Mund auf Tinas Brüsten, an ihren Brustwarzen, sie biss, leckte und küsste, als würde sie ein lang gehegter Hunger antreiben. „So ist es auch, Darling“, murmelte Queenie und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. „Der Teufel war schon immer in uns. In dir und in mir.“ Tinas dunkles Haar lag ausgebreitet wie ein Fächer um ihr Gesicht, und obwohl sie sich nur in Zeitlupe bewegen konnte, hob sie ihre Hand, um ihre Schwester wieder an sich heran zu ziehen. Zwischen ihren Beinen brannte es, und sie wusste, dass sie nicht verbergen konnte, wie sehr sie das Ganze hier wollte, vielleicht schon immer gewollt hatte. Dieser Gedanke trieb ihr Röte in die Wangen. „Quee…nie…“, flüsterte sie heiser, und es klang wie ein Seufzen. Ihre Schwester, die über ihr kniete, richtete sich auf. Die Flammen des Kamins hinter ihr ließen sie aussehen wie einen wunderschönen, furchteinflößenden gefallenen Engel. Sie nahm Tinas Hand, küsste jeden Finger und führte sie dann zwischen ihre Beine. „Fühlst du das, Tini?“, wisperte sie. „So warm…so nass…für dich.“ Sie bewegte Tinas Hand und keuchte leise. „Gellert hat das gesehen, verstehst du? Jacob war niemals der Richtige…es warst immer schon du. Immer, immer du.“</p>
<p>Obwohl das Gefühl von Queenies Feuchtigkeit unter ihren Fingern und der Anblick ihres schweißnassen erregten Körpers sie beinahe zur Ekstase trieb, nahm Tina am Rande ihres Geistes vage eine andere Präsenz im Raum war. Ihre Aurorensinne waren eingeschränkt, aber sie waren noch da. Grindelwald, dachte sie, und sie wunderte sich, dass die erwartete Panik, Angst und Scham ausblieben. Im Gegenteil - aus Gründen, die ihr ein wenig Furcht einflößten, schien der bloße Gedanke an seine Anwesenheit sie noch empfindlicher für Queenies Berührungen zu machen.</p>
<p>Queenie schnurrte. „Er sieht uns zu, Tina“, hauchte sie. „Zwei Hexen von reinem Blut…es gibt nichts Schöneres für ihn.“ Sie rieb sich immer heftiger mit Tinas Hand, und bald kam sie mit einem erlösten Schrei. Nässe überschwemmte Tinas Hand und tropfte auf ihren Bauch. Queenie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer. Ihre vollen Brüste hoben und senkten sich, und Tina folgte den Bewegungen mit ihren Augen, als wäre sie hypnotisiert.</p>
<p>Plötzlich fühlte sie eine warme Zunge auf ihrem Bauch, und sie sah, dass Queenie ein Stück nach unten gerutscht war. „Versprich mir, dass du bei mir bleibst, Tina“, verlangte Queenie zwischen Küssen. „Ich liebe dich, und ich möchte, dass du dich uns anschließt. Dann kann das hier –„ und ihre Zunge schob sich dort hin, wo Tina heiß und verlangend und bereit war „- dann kann das hier für immer sein, ja? Für immer wir beide, Tina!“ Und dann konnte Tina nur noch fühlen und stöhnen und zittern, denn was Queenies Zunge bei ihr anrichtete, war wahrhaft Teufelswerk. Sie kam mit Queenies Namen auf ihren Lippen und dem Wissen, dass Grindelwald befriedigt lächelte, als sie ihrer Schwester versprach: „Für immer wir beide. Ich bleibe immer bei dir.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Seven devils all around you<br/>Seven devils in your house<br/>See I was dead when I woke up this morning<br/>I'll be dead before the day is done<br/>Before the day is done</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>